


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But eventually some fluff, Depression, Gen, Therapy, mentions of abuse, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: Saeran had been seeing a therapist for all the shit he had been through. The years of mental conditioning, all the lies, all the hate, and the abuse from his mother and Mint Eye had turned his mind into a death trap of hate, fear, and cynicism. In the wake of all these feelings he was unsure, scared, and almost unable to talk to others for fear of breaking down. It was like he was that sick little boy all over again and he hated himself for it.Basically Saeran is seeing a therapist and all the hurt and anger comes out and eventually some healing between the Choi twins will occur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again also posted on my tumblr. Most likely I'll upload there before I do here so if you want faster updates follow me there. nordicicequeen.tumblr.com

It was therapy day for Saeran again. He was going once every two weeks and while part of him hated it another part of him was just happy for some time away from Saeyoung and MC. Their lovey-dovey relationship made him want to vomit sometimes, but it also made him jealous. He wanted happiness like that one day though he'd never admit that. Saeran walked around the office of Dr. Shion Mirrors looking at her degrees and the pieces of her life that she had on display. His eyes landed on a picture of a woman and man with a set of young twins. 

"Beautiful family, huh?" A woman's voice hit Saeran's ears and he quickly turned to see the woman setting down two mugs on a little end table between two comfortable looking armchairs. "I hope you like cocoa." Her voice was light and airy and sounded pleasant in his ears. She looked up at Saeran with a soft smile and directed him towards one of the armchairs with her arm before lighting some sandalwood incense and taking a seat herself. Saeran sat down and looked her over. She vaguely reminded him of Rika as she was short with long blonde hair, but her seafoam green eyes and smile held a smile that made him feel at ease.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked as she eyed him for any signs of discomfort before continuing after reaching over and turning on a recorder. "I'm sure you've guessed by now, but I'm Dr. Shion Mirrors, but please just call me Shion. As this is your first session with me I'd like to start with getting to know you and what you are going through. I do have the notes of the hospital therapist and doctors, but honestly I like to make my own judgments when it comes to my patients." She sat back in the chair and grabbed her cocoa taking a sip.

"Ummm... Is... the recorder necessary?" Saeran asked apprehensively. He felt a bit like this was an interrogation and it made him feel nervous and a little manic. He wondered if maybe Saeyoung had made a mistake suggesting this woman to be his therapist and thought about leaving. 

"Oh honey. Don't worry about the recorder. It's just so I can transcribe our sessions later. It allows me to pay more attention to you while you are in front of me instead of just typing away on my computer doing shorthand. I wish I didn't have to do this, but it is the law and if you transfer to another therapist then they'd get a copy of my notes. However just so you know that short of threatening murder or bodily harm on another everything you say will remain between you and I."

Saeran hung his head and darkness covered his face as he fidgeted in his chair. "And what of the people I've already hurt? Do I get a free pass on them or are you going to turn me in after I talk about them? Use your little recorder there to make sure I never see the light of day again? Heh..." A cynical smile came to his face, she was gonna wish she was rid of him before they were done he was sure. 

Shion took another sip of her cocoa and look at him like a mother who had just watched a child throw a fit for not getting candy at the check out line. "Your brother already told me about one instance of murder and yet you are still free. Is that not testament to my intentions? Prison won't help you recover from what you've been through. Having a trial for this would just be a waste of taxpayer's money and the court's time. However we will address the murders and that darkness in your life here, though perhaps not in this session. When you are ready you may begin, that is if you are done being a petulant child." 

Saeran looked up in shock. This woman she was kind, but it was quite obvious that she took no bullshit. Maybe Saeyoung picked the right person after all. He sighed and took a sip of the cocoa made for him. It was warm and sweet and someone had made it for him. This woman had been a better mother to him with a single gesture than his real mother had ever thought of being. It almost made him want to cry. 

Maybe that would be a good place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran starts his therapy by talking about his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come when I have more time to write.

Saeran set the cup down and stared across the room at Shion. "Your children are lucky. You and your husband seem very much in love. It's a good environment for children. Saeyoung and I didn't have that. We're the bastard children of a current political figure that is running for president... I don't know how our mother got pregnant, nor do I care. It happened and Saeyoung and I were born, but we weren't children to her. We were meal tickets. She blackmailed our dad. She'd keep quiet about us if he paid her."

Shion liked to remain neutral about the things that her patients talked about, but she couldn't stand women that used their children like that. She could see the pain in his face as he started his story and the mother in her wanted to hold him and tell him that it was all okay, but she held back as she knew that he wasn't ready for that level of interaction yet. She forced herself to relax in her chair and grabbed her cup to take a large gulp of her cocoa as she waited for him to continue. Clients that need as much time as Saeran would to open she always scheduled as her last appointment so there was no reason to rush him.

"Heh..." Saeran chuckled as the self hate in him started to boil to the surface as his mind traveled back to those days as he spoke about the things that happened back then. "I was always so weak back then..." To him he was no longer in the safe office with Dr. Mirrors, instead he was standing in his childhood home. The feelings of fear and hunger hit him hard. He bounced his leg and leaned forward rocking a bit as his breathing accelerated. Shion could see his distress and reached out to touch him but he moved out of reach, standing and walking around the room as to remind himself that he wasn't tied in one spot. 

"Our mother... Mother is a laughable thing to call her. Hyuna was her name, but honestly drunken whore sounds so much better. She was always drunk or passed out and so when she woke up she'd have a hangover. Even the smallest sound would send her into a rage. We had to crawl through the house as to not make any noise, cause when she was angered her head did 360s and she started speaking Latin backwards. Though I never really got to walk around as she almost always had me tied to an anchor on the floor." It was at this point that Saeran winced as he grabbed the back of his chair. It felt like his ankle was on fire from rope burns like it had been so long ago. The anger swelled in him and he threw his chair across the room. A loud crash and then the room was silent.

This wasn't the first time that Shion had seen a patient throw things, but she felt different this time watching him as he crumbled to the floor in tears. Cautiously she got up from her seat and strolled over to him before placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. Saeran looked so frightened when he looked up at her face searching for some sign of anger at the broken chair, but he found none. Instead he found concern and sympathy. Shion sat down on the floor next to him and gave him a few moments before she spoke.

"Don't worry about the chair. Your recovery means more than any chair." Her voice had a very loving motherly tone to it which quickly turned into a joyful tone as she told a small joke to him to bring him back down. "If it meant your recovery I'd gladly take you to La-Z-Boy and let you destroy the store." A soft smile crossed her face as she reached out and wiped his tears away with a Kleenex. "Take as much time as you need. Talking about all this stuff is never easy. I want you to feel comfortable opening up, so we'll tackle all of your baggage on your schedule. If you feel like you can't continue then we can save it for another day."

"No!" Saeran exclaimed louder than he had meant to and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry... I mean no. I want to keep going. I want to get that woman out of my life forever, so I'd rather never revisit this topic. But it's important to talk about... At least that's what the other doctors said. So let's continue." He released a shaky held breath with a sigh as he looked to the ceiling as if trying to decide where to pick back up. "We never got to go to school, y'know. I'm not sure if she was afraid that we would run away or that someone would see the marks on us and we would be taken from her, but she always used to tell us that our father would come and kill us if we didn't stay safe with her." Saeran's head hung as the tears flowed from his eyes again and his voice grew dark. "Save with her. What a joke! She would beat us for making too much noise and starve us for ridiculous reasons. We were never safe."

Shion grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to him as Saeran continued his story. "Y'know it was hell, but a livable hell when Saeyoung was with me. He used to go out and bring back medicine, water, and food that he would give me or at least share with me. Sometimes he would untie me from the anchor and let me walk around even though it often got him in a lot of trouble. We even had a plan to escape together. He had saved up some money and we were gonna leave soon. But then one day he just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared? Saeyoung was the man I talked to on the phone wasn't he?" Questions flowed from Shion before she could rein them in effectively interrupting Saeran, for which she mentally kicked herself. Interrupting a person that is having a hard time verbalizing past abuse can cause them to shut down all communication, especially if they feel rushed. Luckily this time that was not the case.

"Saeyoung used to go a nearby church a lot. He brought me back bread from there sometimes. I think he prayed that one day we would be free from our mother and father. He read books there that helped him learn about computers. He got real good with them and started working for some people that paid well. He said it was just temporary thing until he made enough money." Saeran wiped his eyes as he paused. He again felt like that sad, lonely, sick little boy waiting for his big brother to come home. "One day he left for the church and he never came back. I waited for him. I was afraid that he had been killed by our father's men. I cried for days, I didn't even care about how many beatings I got. I just wanted my brother back." 

Tears pricked Shion's eyes as she listened to his story. She sniffled as she spoke. "I think that's enough for the day honey. You covered a very hard topic and I'm sure there are more to come. I'd like to see you again tomorrow at the same time. Normally appointments are scheduled bi-weekly or every couple months, but you a new patient that I think needs a place to talk through your problems. I have a couple things on my list for us to talk about, but I want you to start where you are comfortable."

"Rika and V. Let's talk about them next time. I think doing this in order would be easiest." Saeran interjected as he tried to end the flood of tears all the past memories had brought to the surface.

"Rika and V, alright I made a note of it. Don't worry about talking the receptionist I already have you in my book and I talk to her for you. Here, take my business card with you. It has my office number and cell number just in case you need to talk between our sessions." Shion handed Saeran her business card as he got up off the floor his tears finally gone. "I'm gonna hold of on prescribing any medication until we've had a few more visits." She said as she walked him out of the office to Saeyoung who was sitting in the waiting room. "I hope you have a good night Saeran." She said with a wave as the twins left the building. 

Shion retreated back to her office and cried.


End file.
